masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Favourite Mass Effect Races?
For me, it's: Quarians: Those technological genuises trapped in enviro-suits. And lets admit, we've all fantasiced about Tali. Rachni: Something about them rings awesome to me, and the fact that the Reapers indoctrinated them to fight, nearly exterminating them(Why did Sovereign do that anyway, just for kicks? Asshole.) Collectors: No culture, no art, no anything, really. Essentially, just Prothean Husks, they are still pretty cool. Batarians: There rough, mean and sometimes, really assholish. Just one more reason to love. Geth: Sheperd-Commander! Krogan: Everyone knows they kick ass. You just hope it isn't yours. Humans: Genecticly different from all other species. Salarians: I am the very model of a scientist salarian! and Hold the Line! Still echo in my brain. Turians: Still, pretty beast. Elcor: Sad: How could you not love there sincere monotones? Prothean: They may be all but exticnt. But does that even matter? All other races: No, we didn't forget about the others. To Clarify, I meant the other species(asari, keepers, etc,) when I put this, but none of the others are as cool as the listed, well maybe Collectors(for there appearence) and the Rachni. -Irin'Talos vas Alarei :The Yahgs, definitely. They are very large, have considerable physical strength (even more than a krogan, capable of breaking pylons easily), considerable agility, four pairs of eyes designed to track and predict the movements, a sensitivity to movement and light allowing them to read the body language of any species. Well, they're perfect. Light-Revan 23:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Quarians, definitely the quarians. After them are the krogan (because of Wrex who is awesome) and geth. Humans are.....at the bottom.... --GodzillaMaster 23:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Any non-quarian race.--Legionwrex 23:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Racist.... >.> --GodzillaMaster 23:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) You forgot the Asari. Come on I know im not the only one who had a crush on Smerfette growing up. --Schaferhund 00:03, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, don't really care for the asari, too idk, what you'de expect in a alien race. -Irin'Talos vas Alarei :You have forgotten a lot of races actually. The races developed and visible "a minimum" are: Asari, Batarian, Collector, Drell, Elcor, Geth, Hanar, Krogan, Human, Keeper (why not?), Prothean, Quarian, Rachni, Reaper, Salarian, Turian, Volus, Vorcha, and Yahg. Make your choice! Light-Revan 00:20, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't forget the other species, just didn't feel like listing all of them. And you forgot the Raloi, and the Virtual Aliens from Cerberus News. -Irin'Talos vas Alarei Why? Everyone doesn't know every races and it's quite easy to list them since all of them are listed on the wiki. I have not forget the Raloi and the Virtual Aliens, they actually don't appeared in-game. See my phrase above "developed and visible a minimum", it is not the case for those two, and therefore nobody who choose them since they don't represent anything concrete for the moment. Light-Revan 00:23, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Quarians just because their women are hot. :The Quarian women are attractive, but that's a little perverted, and not the only reason there awesome. -Irin'Talos vas Alarei Quarians and asari would be my favourite. Primarily because of their culture, not the looks.-Algol- 06:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- I liked the Turian remind me of Romulans sort of military and yet Garrus as the odd turian out was such a great representative of his people. I did not like the asari. Also, did not like the hyperfeminine design for a single gender species would have been more interesting if they were androgynous. Loved the way the Salarian female looked like the males and the way the Krogan female appeared feminine without slapping big boobs on her.-- 13:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC)Nuveena7 I personally like the Asari, Krogan, Turians and Quarians the best. The Drell are awesome too, if possible they should have moved to the deserts on Earth rather than risk Keprel's Syndrome on the Hanar home world. For the record, Admiral Xen is the Quarian for me. It also might be more controversial but a discussion of your least favourite races might be interesting. Desmond Cousland (talk) 02:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I like the "Asari" and the "Krogan" because... Asari = they remind me of the "Q" from "Star Trek: The Next Generation" due to the fact that they live for at least 1000 years or something and lack the sense of urgency to act upon what is happening here & now. The "Q" are immortal(the "Asari" are not, but you get the idea) and will wait to see what happens in the next 100 years if a conflict will be resolved or not. Krogan = they remind me of the "Klingons" from the "Star Trek" franchise. The "Krogan" are so similar to the "Klingons" in terms of society(honor in battle & the common practice of treachery/deciet regarding politics/power). The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 21:08, August 4, 2012 (UTC) For me, its: 1. Reaper (obviousely, i mean, yeah, they're evil, but they're so EPIC) 2. Geth (YAY! ROBOTS!) 3. Turians! -James My turn. Quarians are my favorite race because they are tech experts, they have knowledge of reusing and recycling old starships and have very effective weapons and interesting background. My 2nd alien are drells because they appear rarely and we don't know much about them, I also like green and that they are very similar to humans. My 3rd favorite alien race are turians or krogans and 4th maybe batarians. Still humans are my favorite race but they are not alien. 16:36, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I have to go with the Geth, I just love the fact that they operate on an entirely different level of logic, that they are not war loving but view war simply as necessary. Every conversation that you have with Legion is just something that makes you view everything with a new outlook. It's also why I love Mordin for his different outlook, but since he's an exception to his races outlook I can't really say I love the Salarian race but as Legion is essentially just an extension of the Geth race, I just love them. --Bitter arron (talk) 22:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC)